Changes That Can't Be Changed
by JReign
Summary: Dragonballs are gone, so what happens can't be changed
1. Rainy Day

This is a Fic that takes place after the DBGT series. Goku and the Dragonballs are gone. The Z fighters are on their own. I don't own anything remotely related to Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT.  
  
Goten and Trunks were lying on the grass in front of Capsule Corp. staring at the sky.  
  
"It's going to rain, isn't it?" Goten asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yep, sure looks like it," Trunks replied as both kept their eyes on the sky.  
  
"I hate the rain. There's never anything to do when it rains," Goten said as he watched the sky growing darker.  
  
"Hey boys!" Bulma yelled as she walked passed the two boys towards her cars, "Better not get caught in the storm coming. I'm gonna try and make it to the store and back before it hits. Need me to pick anything up for you from the store Trunks?"  
  
"No thanks mom. I'm good," Trunks replied waving at his mom.  
  
"All right, I'll see you boys when I back," Bulma said as she got into the car.  
  
As they watched her speed off, Goten felt a drop of rain hit his forehead. "Here it comes. Think it'll be bad?" He asked Trunks as looked again to the sky.  
  
"From the looks of those clouds, it probably will be," Trunks said scanning the sky.  
  
Just then the rain began to fall, and fall hard. It came down fast and heavy, drenching everything in it's path.  
  
"Ah great! Quick, inside!" Trunks yelled as the two boys jumped up and ran inside.  
  
"I hope this doesn't last long," Goten said as he plopped down onto the couch in the living room. "I'd like to something more than just sit in the house all day."  
  
"As hard as it's coming down, I don't think it will last long. Should be over pretty soon," Trunks replied as he dropped into a chair next to the couch. 


	2. The Accident

"Oh great, how am I supposed to see through this?" Bulma said to herself as she headed towards town. Her windshield wiper blades were going at full speed, but still couldn't keep the rain off the window. The wind howled and shook the little car as Bulma tried to keep it on the road.  
  
It was only 3:00 p.m., but because of the storm it was as dark as midnight. As Bulma headed into the main part of downtown, she never saw it coming. A driver, blinded by the rain, had crossed over into the wrong lane. As the wiper blades on her car wiped the rain away, Bulma saw the headlights of the other vehicle just as it was upon her. Both Vehicles collided head on at full speed. In her rush to try and beat the storm, Bulma had not thought to buckle her seat belt. The car rolled and she was ejected from the car, hitting full force onto the pavement. The crashing vehicles spun, and rolled from the momentum. Her own vehicle flipping and then coming to a stop on it's side just above her. Bruised and broken, Bulma lay on the ground unable to move. The other driver, who had been wearing his seat belt, crawled out from under his car. Just then the wind blew hard. Hard enough to cause Bulma's car to fall over, landing on Bulma's lower half. Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs, but her scream was cut short as she began to cough. Small droplets of blood showed red on her lips.  
  
"I'm going to die," Bulma thought to herself as she lay unable to move on the concrete. "I'm not ready. What about Trunks, and Vegeta? Who'll look after them when I'm gone? They need me, I need them." Tears began to run down her check.  
  
Vegeta had been training all day south of the city. The rain had caused him to leave his open range training and head in out of the storm.  
  
"Oh well, I guess it will be just another day in the Gravity Room. Not like it matters, now that Kakarot is gone." Vegeta clenched his fists as he swept lower.  
  
Up ahead he could see some commotion. There had been accident. People were gathering around now. From what he could see, there had been at least two cars involved. The people were trying to flip one of the cars over, but with no avail.  
  
"Those weaklings. They'll never get that car over. I'd better go down there and show them how it's done," Vegeta said out loud to himself. He slowed his speed and landed on the ground. "Move out of the way and let me do it," Vegeta shouted to the few men trying to flip the car as he walked up to them.  
  
"Please hurry mister! There is someone trapped under there," one of the men said as he ran up to Vegeta.  
  
"Bah! By now they're probably dead," Vegeta snorted as he walked up to the car.  
  
With one hand Vegeta grabbed the car and flipped it across the street. His eyes shot open as he saw the person that was pinned under the car. She was covered in blood, her body was broken and contorted in an odd manner. Vegeta was wrong, she was not dead, but close to it. Vegeta saw this as Bulma's eyes went to him.  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta said quietly, too shocked to move.  
  
"Veg. ," is all Bulma could force out.  
  
Vegeta dropped down next to her and carefully lifted her into her arms. His face was gripped with fear, pain, and confusion. This wasn't a side of Vegeta normally seen, but he couldn't help but let his emotions out. Here was his wife, his child's mother, his only love, so close to death. As he held her close to him he looked into her eyes.  
  
"This.. isn't. like you.," Bulma was able to squeak out as she forced a small smile on her face.  
  
"Hush woman, you need your strength. I'll get you back to Capsule Corp. and get you into a rejuvenation tank. You'll be fine by tomorrow," Vegeta said still holding her gently.  
  
"No Vegeta," Bulma said slightly shaking her head. "It's too late. I'm not going to make it."  
  
"Don't speak like that. You're stronger than that." Even as the words left his lips he knew she was right.  
  
Vegeta felt more than just sorrow and sadness building up in him. He felt anger. His love, the one person who was able to put up with him, was going to die and there was nothing her could do about it. No dragonballs to bring her back. No wish to return her to him.  
  
"Mom!?"  
  
Vegeta heard his son's voice and turned to see Trunks and Goten landing at the scene. Not wanting his son to see his emotions, Vegeta looked the other way and forced an expressionless look on his face. 


	3. The Passing

"I'm bored. I don't wana just sit around all day," Goten said to Trunks as the two sat in the living room.  
  
"What else is there to do? Don't say 'Go to the mall and scope for chicks' either." Trunks replied, already knowing Goten's usual answer.  
  
"Hey, I haven't done that in a long time. Not since me and Bra got together." Goten said with a little smirk forming on his face.  
  
"I can't believe you're dating my sister," Trunks said shaking his head.  
  
"What's so bad about that? Hey, if she and I got married, that would make us brothers." Goten said with a big cheesey smile on his face.  
  
"Might as well be brothers, you practically live here anyway," Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyway, we could go to the arcade and hang out. We haven't don't that for a while," Goten suggested as he got up and walked to the window and looked out. "Whatever we do, lets be quick. That rains not letting up."  
  
"The arcade sounds good to me. Lets get going," Trunks said heading to the door.  
  
The two took to the sky and shot off towards downtown. At first they tried to get above the clouds, but soon realized it was no use. Fighting to see through the rain, the two came up on the out skirts of town. Trunks squinted as he saw what appeared to be an accident up ahead.  
  
"Hey, Goten," he shouted to the young saiya-jin flying next to him. "Do you see that up ahead?"  
  
"Yeah, think we should stop and see if they need help?" Goten yelled back.  
  
"Nah, there seems to be a lot of people. I think they'll be fine without us," just as he said that, Trunks came to a sudden halt.  
  
Goten stopped as soon as he saw Trunks halt so abruptly, "What is it?"  
  
"Is it just me, or do you sense my dad's ki down there?" Trunks asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Hmm, now that you mention it, I do," Goten replied with a confused sound in his voice.  
  
Suddenly Trunks felt another ki along with his father's. This ki was weaker and fading fast. The ki finally sunk in as to who it was. "Oh no," is all Trunks could say as he shot off towards the seen.  
  
Goten realized it as well and sped after. Trunks landed first and ran towards his father. There he saw his father down on his knees holding a battered and bloodied form. Goten saw the sight as well as he walked towards the scene. He could not bring himself to believe that the form Vegeta was holding was Bulma.  
  
"Mom!?" Trunks yelled as he came close to his fathers side. "What happened?" He asked as he dropped to his knees next to his father.  
  
Vegeta looked at his son, and without saying anything to him, lowered his head. Bulma was almost completely gone by this point. She smiled a little when she saw Trunks.  
  
"I'm proud of you son. You've grown to be a great man. Take care of your sister, and tell her I love her very much. Vegeta, even though we never showed our affection, I've always loved you. I love you both," That took every bit of energy Bulma had left in her body. The light in her eyes faded and with that, she let out her last breath, her head fell back, and she lay lifeless.  
  
"Mom . no . ," Trunks said so quietly it was almost inaudible. Tears began to run down his checks. His fists clenched, he slammed them into the ground and began to weep. Vegeta stood up, still holding Bulma's body.  
  
"Trunks . I'm so sorry," Goten said as he leaned down and put his arm around him.  
  
"Trunks," Looking down at his son, Vegeta said, "Do you remember that little hill in the valley that always has flowers growing on it? The one your mother used to make us have picnics on?"  
  
"Y .. yes father," Trunks forced our as he look up at his father.  
  
"Go home, get two shovels, and meet me there. It was always a favorite place of hers." With that, Vegeta lifted off the ground and headed out of town towards the green valley where Bulma would be laid to rest. The people standing around the scene didn't know what to think. They had wanted to try and help but Vegeta had made very clear for them to stay back. Now they watched as he took the lifeless woman and shot off into the sky. Slowly the crowd began to disperse until all that remained were clean up crews.  
  
"Trunks, I'll go with you," Goten said as he stood next to his friend with a solemn look on his face.  
  
"Thanks Goten," Is all Trunks could force out without more tears. The two boys lifted off the ground, and set out to do what Vegeta had told them to do.  
  
"We're going to need a coffin," Goten said without looking at his friend.  
  
"I know," Trunks repleid. "We'll get one on the way." 


	4. The Funeral

Trunks obeyed his father and headed home. Goten went with him not wanting his friend to be alone at a time like this.  
  
Vegeta landed softly atop a grassy hill, covered with multi colored flowers. He gently sat Bulma's body on the ground and sat her against a tree. Kneeling down, he looked at her face. Once this beautiful, rosy checked woman had been a young girl stuck on him. Following him around and speaking to him like no one else could. Somehow she had found a way into his heart and talked him into marriage. They had two children together, and even though he never showed it, he did love her. Now that beautiful woman lay lifeless. The rosy pink had left her checks. Vegeta leaned in and kissed her lips, he pulled her close to him and held her in his arms again. He was glad Trunks wasn't there, he'd never looked so weak. Sensing Trunks and Gotens ki's, Vegeta rested Bulma's body against the tree again and stood up.  
  
Trunks landed and slowly walked towards his father and the lifeless form of his mother. Tears still rolled down his cheeks. Goten slowly walked behind him, carrying a coffin they had picked up in town. "I brought the shovels, father." He said forcing back his tears. "This is a very beautiful spot. Mother would have loved it."  
  
"Good thinking on the box," Vegeta replied. "It didn't even cross my mind."  
  
"I hope you don't mind, Vegeta, I told Gohan and Videl. They're bringing my mom with them," Goten said without looking onto the eyes of the man, that even now, he feared.  
  
"Mind? Why would I Mind? I'm going to bury her, and them I'm leaving. Why should I care who else is here," Vegeta growled as he grabbed a shovel from Trunks.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta both began digging, neither saying a word to the other. The more Vegeta dug the angrier he got. He never wanted to love. He came to this earth to destroy it, not to settle down and start a family. He is the Saiya-jin prince. A proud warrior. She changed that, changed him. Now she wasn't there anymore. Wrongfully taken from him before her time was done. Damn this world, damn that woman. Why did he allow himself to be changed? Why did he allow himself to feel love? A single tear rolled down Vegeta's cheek.  
  
"Here comes everyone else," Goten said as he looked to the sky.  
  
Vegeta never looked up, he just kept digging. Trunks walked over to where Goten was standing. Gohan, who was holding Chi Chi, and Videl all landed next to the boys.  
  
"Father, what about Bra?" Trunks shouted to Vegeta, remembering his sister was still unaware.  
  
"She won't be back from her trip until the day after tomorrow. She'll just have to find out about it then," Vegeta answered, finishing the approximately 6 foot deep whole.  
  
Vegeta grabbed the coffin and walked over to Bulma's body. He gently picked her up. He paused for a second to look at her face on last time, and then laid her into the coffin.  
  
"Trunks, get over here and help me lower this into the ground," Vegeta said, with a note of pain in his voice.  
  
Trunks obeyed, and once in the ground Vegeta began to cover it with dirt. Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Chi Chi, who was sobbing lightly, walked over to the spot Vegeta had picked. All of them stood around, but none spoke. Chi Chi began picking some of the wild flowers, making a small bouquet. Once the grave was completely covered, Vegeta stepped back.  
  
Looking at those who were there for the first time he said, "I suppose one of you wants to say a few words."  
  
Chi Chi nodded her head. She walked up, knelt down, and laid the flowers on the freshly covered grave. Standing up she said, "Bulma was my friend. We've been friends for many years. We grew up together, and we watched our children grow up together. Bulma was always full of life, nothing could keep her down. I'll miss my life long friend. I'll miss her smile, her cheerful laughter, and. "  
  
Chi Chi could go on no more. She broke down into tears and feel to her knees. Gohan walked up to her, helped her up, and let her bury her face into his chest as she sobbed.  
  
After a slight pause of silence, Trunks began to speak. "My mother was a wonderful woman. She would do anything for her family and friends if it meant their happiness. She made many sacrifices throughout her life. I love my mother very much, and I will miss her very much." Trunks knew he couldn't go on, so he didn't try.  
  
Without saying a word to anyone, or even looking at anyone, Vegeta turned, took a few steps, and flew off. Everybody watched this, but said nothing. Even now it was obvious he didn't want anyone to see his emotions.  
  
Goten put his arm around Trunks and said, "I'm really sorry Trunks. Something like this shouldn't have happened. If you want, you can come stay with us for a few days. Kami knows your dad won't be around, and Bra won't be there either."  
  
"Thanks, Goten. I think right now though, I'd rather be alone," Trunks replied, "But thanks for the offer, I'll keep it in mind."  
  
They all stood there and just stared at the grave. Each of them remembering their own memories of Bulma. After a small while, they all turned and went to leave.  
  
"Trunks, if you need anything at all, let me know," Gohan yelled as he was getting ready to take flight while holding his mother. "You know your mom was always like an aunt to me. I'll miss her very much. I just want you to know we're hear for you."  
  
"I know Gohan, and I appreciate it. Have a safe journey home," Trunks waved and nodded his head to Gohan, as he and Videl, and Chi Chi left for home. "Well Goten, I think I'm just gonna stay here for a while and think."  
  
"I understand. Get a hold of me when you're ready to," Goten said as he gave his friend a hug and then took flight.  
  
Trunks stood and watched until all were out of sight, then he turned and went back to his mothers grave. Kneeling at the base of it, he looked to the sky. Out loud he said to himself, "Well, at least the rain seems to be letting up." 


	5. Vegeta's Rage

Vegeta stood on a high cliff over looking the valley below him. His anger boiling within him. It was their fault. They changed him. He had loved her because of what they did to him. Then they stole her away from him. It was there fault, All of them. He would make them pay.  
  
"HAAAA!" Vegeta yelled as he charged to super saiya-jin and slammed his fist into the ground. The ground below his fist cracked and shock shot out that could be felt for a mile. "I will make them pay, I will have vengeance for what they've done to me. I will make them pay for taking her from me."  
  
Vegeta shot into the air, and headed for town. Stopping just above the main part of downtown, he looked down at the people below him. His heart was full of anger and vengeance.  
  
"I will have my vengeance!" Vegeta yelled as he charged into super saiya- jin 2. Vegeta began firing ki blasts into the city. Shooting cars, buildings, and anything that moved. People were fleeing the streets, trying to find some type of safety. Vegeta flew down and began slamming into cars, crashing threw buildings, and destroying everything in his path.  
  
A few miles away Gohan stopped in mid flight.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan?" Videl asked as she stopped next to him.  
  
"I'm not sure but something doesn't seem right. Here take my mom home, I'm going to go check something out." Gohan passed Chi Chi over to Videl and said, "I'll catch up with you in a little while, I just want to go check something out."  
  
"Okay, we'll see you back at the house," Videl answered, as she waved and then flew off.  
  
"Be careful!" Chi Chi yelled to Gohan as she clung to Videl.  
  
Gohan thought to himself, 'I know that's Vegeta's ki I'm feeling, but why is he so powered up?' With that, Gohan headed towards the area Vegeta's ki was coming from.  
  
Vegeta, now completely lost in his rage, had leveled an entire city block and was working on the next. He was so bent on destruction that he didn't even feel Gohan's ki approaching. When Gohan arrived, he came to a sudden stop and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he saw before him. Part of the city now lay in rubble, and the cause of it was Vegeta.  
  
"VEGETA!" Gohan yelled in shock and anger. "What the hell are you doing?! Stop this. Have you lost your mind?!"  
  
"STOP?!" Vegeta yelled back in sudden awareness he wasn't alone anymore. "I'll stop when I've had my vengeance. I will make them all pay. And until then, you need to get lost and not interfere, if you know what's good for you!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! Vengeance for what?! They've done nothing to you! I won't stand by and let you kill innocent people." Gohan powered up to super saiya-jin 2 and got into a defensive stance.  
  
"Boy, you know you cannot defeat me. Unlike you, I never stopped training. You have grown too weak to stand up to me, but if you wish to die like them so be it." As soon as the words left Vegeta's mouth he fazed out and appeared behind Gohan and nailed him in the back of the head with a mighty kick.  
  
Gohan was caught completely off guard. He was sent plummeting to the ground, just catching himself before he crashed into it. Vegeta was right, it had been a while since had trained and was a little rusty. Gohan shot back up to the waiting Vegeta. He fazed out and appeared right in front of him with a fist headed to his face. Vegeta, expecting the attack, blocked easily. The two continued to throw blows at each other, neither being able to make one land. Finally Vegeta caught Gohan with a knee to the stomach. Doubling Gohan over, Vegeta then gave him a mighty elbow to the back of the head. As Gohan fell towards the earth, Vegeta charged a huge ki blast and fired it after him. Just as Gohan crashed into the ground, the blast crashed into him. When the dust cleared Gohan lay on the ground, clothes torn, bloodied and bruised. Just as he was able to force himself to stand up, Vegeta appeared in front of him and fired another ki blast directly into his torso. This sent Gohan flying backwards and crashing into the remains of a building.  
  
"Give it up, boy! You stand no chance against me!" Vegeta yelled towards the direction Gohan and landed.  
  
Gohan's anger had spilt over. He couldn't let Vegeta hurt anyone else. He had done too much damage already. Gohan let his anger wash over him as he felt hi ki level rising. Gohan charged up with all the power in his body and shot out of the rubble. Catching Vegeta off guard, he caught him in the face with a powerful right hand. As Vegeta flew backwards, Gohan appeared behind him and nailed him in the back with a round house kick. Vegeta crashed into the ground. He stood up just in time to deflect the ki blast Gohan had fired at him. But just as he blocked the blast, Gohan appeared in front of him and caught him under the chin with a powerful upper cut. This sent Vegeta hurtling backwards once more. This time Gohan appeared behind him and fired a ki blast into his back.  
  
Now Vegeta was just getting annoyed. While the attacks weren't really enough to stop him, they were enough to slow him down. Vegeta shot from the rubble he had been buried in, high into the air.  
  
"That's enough playing. I'm getting bored with you and think I'll end this now." Vegeta, using his anger to fuel him, began charging up even more. "AAHHHH!," Vegeta roared as the power increase washed over him. With a mighty blast of energy, Vegeta transformed into super saiya-jin 3.  
  
Gohan, still standing on the ground, looked up at the sight. He had not known Vegeta could go super saiya-jin 3. This was going to be much tougher than he thought. Pulling all of his power up in him Gohan flew towards Vegeta, hoping to catch him off guard. As Gohan appeared in front of Vegeta, he swung a right hand at him. Vegeta fazed out and appeared behind Gohan connecting a powerful kick to the side of his head. Before Gohan could fall, Vegeta grabbed his right ankle, and began to spin him around. Vegeta let go of him and Gohan shot towards a build. Vegeta let loose a barrage of ki blasts behind him. As Gohan crashed into the building, the ki blasts hit right after. This caused the rest of the standing building to collapse in on itself. Gohan dug him self from the wreckage. He was no longer super saiya-jin. His power had been depleted. He knew he could not withstand another attack from Vegeta. As Vegeta saw Gohan crawling out of the remains of the building, he knew now was his chance to end the battle. Vegeta began charging a mighty ki blast that would surely finish Gohan off. Sensing this, Gohan remembered the technique his father had taught him not too long ago. Putting his fingers to his forehead he focused and tried to pin point his home. Vegeta released the ki blast and it flew straight at Gohan. Gohan got a lock and vanished right as the blast landed where he had been, leaving a crater in the ground.  
  
"Just like that weakling to run from a battle," Vegeta said out loud to himself. "At least now I won't be interrupted and can finally get my revenge."  
  
Gohan appeared in his living room, and collapsed to the floor. Videl, seeing Gohan ran over to where he lay.  
  
"GOHAN! What happened to you?!" She shouted as she fell next to him.  
  
"Vegeta. He's gone insane," Was all the saiya-jin could force out before passing out. 


	6. Enter Gotenks

"GOTEN!" Videl yelled as she ran into the kitchen where Goten had been eating. "Gohan's been hurt!"  
  
"Goten jumped up from the table and ran to meet Videl at the doorway. She grabbed his hand and lead him into the living room.  
  
"What happened to him!" Goten said in shock upon seeing his older brother.  
  
"It was Vegeta. I don't know what's happened to him. Gohan said he's gone insane before he passed out."  
  
"I'll take him to Capsule Corp. and put him in a rejuvenation tank. I'll take Trunks to his dad and see if he can talk some sense into him." Goten lifted his brother and put one arm around his kneck.  
  
Videl helped them to the door, and as Goten went to fly off she shouted behind him, "Be careful Goten. I don't want the same thing happening to you!"  
  
"Okay, Videl. Don't worry, everything will be okay," He shouts back to her as he heads towards Capsule Corp.  
  
Goten landed in front of Capsule Corp. and dragged his brother inside. Sensing Trunk's ki inside, he headed towards it.  
  
"Trunks!? I need some help here!" He yelled as he dragged his unconscious brother along with him.  
  
Trunks came running into the hallway where he heard his best friends voice and stopped dead in his tracks. "Gohan? Goten what happened?" He asked with a bit of fear in his voice.  
  
"Trunks, it was your father. Come on, we need to get him in a rejuvenation tank." Goten said as he followed trunks towards the rejuvenation room.  
  
"We'll put him in this one," Trunks said as he prepared a tank. "Goten, you said my father did this? Why would he do such a thing?"  
  
"I don't know Trunks. Before Gohan passed out he said Vegeta had gone insane." Goten answered as he lowered his brother into the tank. "I think you and I should go find him and try to talk some sense into him. I'm sure he'd listen to you."  
  
"You're right. Well, Gohan's all set to go. He should stay in there until tomorrow. We should get going right away. Finding my father shouldn't be too hard." Trunks said as the two boys headed out of the room.  
  
Both boys stepped out of Capsule Corp. and flew into the air. They came to a stop for a second to locate Vegeta's ki. Once sensing it, the flew off in that direction.  
  
After Gohan disappeared, Vegeta had started his rampage again. Not much remained of the city. Those who were still in the city, hid and were too afraid to move. Vegeta stood in the middle of what used to be downtown, and looked around. This wasn't enough. His anger still wasn't satisfied. This didn't bring her back. This didn't change his feelings, or the fact that he had feelings. 'Damn them. They deserved to suffer greater than this' he thought to himself.  
  
"FATHER! What have you done?!" Trunks yelled as he and Goten landed behind him.  
  
"Go home boy, this doesn't concern you. And take your weak little friend with you. Wouldn't want what happened to his older brother to happen to him," Vegeta coldly replied without even turning around.  
  
"Father, you have to stop this! These people have done nothing to deserve this!" Trunks yelled as he took a few more steps towards his father.  
  
"NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS!?!" Vegeta roared as he spun around. "The made me love her. They made me want to have a family. They made me call this place home. Then they steal her away from me. Taking her, when they know there is nothing I can do to bring her back!"  
  
Trunks had taken a step back as his father had seemed like a person he'd never met before. Sure he'd always had a temper. He'd always been loud and angry, but this was more than that. Goten came up to his friends side, fearing Vegeta was going to strike him at any minute.  
  
"I won't let you do this father, even if I have to fight you to stop you," Trunks said with a shaky voice, knowing he could never stop his father.  
  
"Do you think that because you are my son, I won't fight you? Well you're wrong. Besides, this is partly your fault too. You are what kept me with her from the beginning. It was because of you I stayed and actually grew to love her. I never wanted her and I never wanted you, until I had both." Vegeta blasted into super saiya-jin 2 and lifted into the air. "Well boy, if you're going to stop me, NOW's the time to do it!" Vegeta yelled below him.  
  
"Trunks, you can't stop him alone. Let me help you," Goten said to his friend as they both looked up at the enraged Vegeta.  
  
"Even together I don't think we can beat him. I can't go to super saiya-jin 2. Unless you've been hiding something from me, neither can you," Trunks answered without taking his eyes off his father.  
  
"You're right. We aren't fast or strong enough to stand up to him'" Goten said looking down with a look of disappointment on his face. "Wait! I got it. We can't beat him separately, but what if we fuse? We can go super saiya-jin 3 then!" Goten said with a look of hope on his face.  
  
"Yeah! Lets do it!" Trunks replied as the two boys took their stance.  
  
Vegeta looked down at them, at first wondering what was going on. Then, seeing the familiar stance, he knew exactly what was happening. They had realized they couldn't defeat him alone so they were going to fuse. So be it. He could use some real competition.  
  
As the two boys took their stance, they said the words, "Fuuu - Sion!" With a blast of power and blinding light, the two boy became one.  
  
Gotenks looked up at Vegeta and smiled. With lightening fast speed, he appeared in front of Vegeta. "Super saiya-jin 2 huh? Well how about this?" With a blast of power that shook even the earth, Gotenks powered up to super saiya-jin 3. "Now, shall we do this or what?" Gotenks said with a smirk on his face and a cocky tone to his voice. 


	7. Vegeta Unstoppable

Gotenks fazed out and then appeared directly in front of Vegeta. Catching him off guard, he landed a blow directly to Vegeta's face. Vegeta went sailing back, but was able to catch himself. Wiping the blood away from his nose he looked back at his attacker. Vegeta fazed out and then reappeared behind Gotenks with a charged ki blast aimed at his head. Gotenks fazed out just as he fired and appeared next to him with a blast of his own aimed at Vegeta's chest. His connected, sending the saiya-jin prince plummeting from the sky and crashing into the ground below. Gotenks dropped to the ground and fired several blasts towards the dust filled area where Vegeta had landed. Gotenks then shot back into the air waiting for Vegeta to reappear. Vegeta, his patience being pushed to it's limits, lifted back into the air and stopped just in front of Gotenks.  
  
"Ready to give up, or do you want some more," Gotenks said with the cocky tone that always seemed to be in his voice.  
  
"Well I think we should at least be even, don't you?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. "AAAHHHH," Vegeta yelled as his power increased. Vegeta was cloaked in a blinding ball of power. There was a loud boom as power exerted from Vegeta's body and he floated in mid air as super saiya-jin 3. "Now that's more like it," he said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Hmm, this is going to be harder than I thought," Gotenks thought as he looked at the now super saiya-jin 3 Vegeta.  
  
Neither wanting to make the first move, the two fighters defensively stood, eyeing the other and waiting for an attack. Then, at the same time, the two fazed out and appeared in front of each other. Both were able to block the attack their attacker had aimed for them. The two warriors collided. Both of them throwing violent blow after blow, yet not able to connect. Finally, Gotenks caught Vegeta with a powerful right hand to the chin. Then he followed with a round house kick to the ribs. As Vegeta began to fall, Gotenks fired a ki blast the hit Vegeta in the back. Vegeta hit the ground with a force enough split the ground around him.  
  
Getting back on his feet, Vegeta looked up at his opponent. No longer did he want to put up with this. No longer did he want the pain, and anger to go unsettled. "HOW DARE YOU! You have no right to try and stop me. No one has any right to interfere. I will not be unjustified!" Vegeta yelled as he pulled every last bit of power from his soul.  
  
With a mighty roar Vegeta pushed all of his power through his body and out. There was a blast that could have been mistaken for a sonic boom and force exerted strong enough to through cars into the air like toys. For the first time, without the help of Bulma, Vegeta transformed into super saiya-jin 4. Not waiting for anything, Vegeta shot into the air and nailed Gotenks in the side of the head with a powerful kick. Vegeta followed it up with mighty punch to Gotenks stomach, causing him to double over. The shock of seeing Vegeta transform into super saiya-jin 4, and then his speed to match, had totally caught Gotenks off guard. As Gotenks doubled over from the blow to the stomach, Vegeta landed a powerful elbow to the back of his head. This sent Gotenks sailing towards the ground. Before he could hit, Vegeta appeared in front of him catching him under the chin with a powerful upper cut. Stopping Gotenks in his tracks, Vegeta fired a ki blast directly to his chest. Gotenks shot backwards and crashed into the remains of a building. Vegeta charged up a huge hi blast and fired it into the top of the building. The blast shot down through each level until finally hitting bottom. The blast exploded causing the entire building to collapse in on itself. As the dust cleared, Trunks and Goten crawled from the wreckage. The two young saiya-jins both stopped and looked at each other when they realized they were no longer fused.  
  
"This isn't good Trunks," Goten said looking back towards the sky at the super saiya-jin 4 Vegeta. "You know we can't beat him now."  
  
"I know Goten. Maybe we should just try and get the hell out of here before he kills us," Trunks replied also gazing up at his father. "Right now I don't think he'd hesitate to even kill me."  
  
Looking on the scene below him, Vegeta knew he had won. They couldn't stand a chance fused, now they were separated. And now, now they were going to die for trying to stop him. These two attackers had interfered too much. Vegeta began powering up a big bang attack, large enough to take out both of his attackers at the same time.  
  
"VEGETA!?!"  
  
"Who said that?" the saiya-jin prince said, stopping his ki blast as he was surprised by the voice.  
  
"Vegeta, what the hell is wrong with you?! Leave our son and Goten alone!"  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta now stood in mid air, no longer was he in his super saiya- jin form. 


	8. Bulma's Intervention

"Bulma?" Vegeta now stood in mid air, no longer was he in his super saiya- jin form. Vegeta slowly descended to the ground. "This can't be. You're dead!" Vegeta said as he looked around to find the source of the voice.  
  
"You think I don't know that? King Kai is letting me use his telepathy to speak to you. I've been watching you, and I must say I'm not too happy!"  
  
"But, Bulma.. "  
  
"Ah! No excuses. King Kai has told me that through your fit of destructive rage, you managed to have enough of a conscience not to kill anyone. Although you did do a pretty good job of destroying the city."  
  
"Yeah, well. "  
  
"Did I say I was finished?! This is what you are going to do; you are going to apologize to our son, Goten, and Gohan. Then you are going to get started on cleaning up your mess and rebuilding the city. Understand?"  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything. He just stood and clenched his fists. Even in death only could she speak to him like that. Even as it up set him, he knew he would miss it.  
  
"I said, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes dear," Vegeta said in a tone so inaudible only he and Bulma could hear it.  
  
"Good. I swear Vegeta, I'm gone one day and you revert back to your old destructive self. You'll never change."  
  
"You shouldn't be gone. It wasn't suppose to be like this," Vegeta said almost completely to himself.  
  
"Look Vegeta, I know you are hurting. Everybody grieves. What happened wasn't anyone's fault. This is not the way to let out your pain. It won't change anything."  
  
"I know. If only we had those blasted dragonballs. Damn you Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he remembered Goku disappearing and the dragonballs going with him.  
  
"Watch that temper. Besides, I'll always be here waiting for you. We'll be together again some day."  
  
"I hope you're right," Vegeta said knowing he probably wasn't going to the same afterlife she was.  
  
"I have to go now. Take care of yourself, take care of our son. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Vegeta said so quietly the words were barely able to make it past his lips.  
  
Goten and Trunks stared at Vegeta, still unsure as to what exactly was going on. "Father?" Trunks said as he cautiously approached Vegeta.  
  
"You're lucky King Kai allowed your mother to speak to me through his telepathy. She was able to convince me not to kill you. Now either you're going to help me clean this mess up or you're going to get out of my way." Vegeta said walking past Trunks without even looking at him.  
  
Trunks knew that was the closest thing to an apology he would ever get from his father. Trunks and Goten began clearing debry and rubble from one end of the city, While Vegeta started at the other end. They worked the rest of that day, and most of the next. Gohan, being fully healed in the rejuvenation tank, came to help out the next day as well. After the city was cleaned up and almost fully restored, Trunks and Goten returned to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Bra comes home tomorrow," Trunks said as he and Goten sat outside in the grass. "I don't know how to tell her about my mother. I know father won't do it. Knowing him he won't even be around for the next few days."  
  
"Well when you do tell her, I'd like to be here. She'll need to be comforted and I want to be here for her." Goten said with a sound of sadness in his voice. He knew finding out her mother was dead was going to devastate Bra. He hated to see her in pain. "What time is she due back in?"  
  
"Around noon." Trunks said as he pulled a few blades up grass up in his hands.  
  
"I'll come by around ten. For now, I'm going to head home, get something to eat, and call it a day." Goten said as he stood up.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. All that work has left me starving." Trunks replied as he too stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow Goten," he said as he waved to his friend and started to walk inside.  
  
"Okay I'll see you tomorrow!' Goten shouted back as he took to the sky and shot off toward home.  
  
Goten walked into the rather large home he now shared with Gohan, Videl, and his mother. He went to the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards. Not finding anything too satisfying, he began looking through the fridge. There he found last nights leftovers. Goten sat a large plate in front of himself. He loaded it with noodles, rice, and some fried salmon. Then he fixed himself a bowl of soup. Just as he sat down to eat Gohan walked in.  
  
"It's been a crazy last couple days hasn't it?" Gohan said as he sat down at the table with his younger brother.  
  
"Sure has. I'm really going to miss Bulma. I feel so bad for Trunks and Bra," Goten replied as he looked down at his food.  
  
"Bra's going to need you to be there when she finds out," Gohan said as he stood back up from the table.  
  
"I know, and I plan on being there for her," Goten said looking up to his brother.  
  
"You're a good kid, Goten. Don't stay up too late. I'll see you tomorrow," Gohan said as he waved to his brother while heading out the door.  
  
"Goodnight Gohan," Goten yelled after him. Goten finished eating and then went up stairs to bed. At first he could just lay there thinking of how hard it was now going to be for his friends, but eventually fell asleep.  
  
For all my readers: Right now I'm just trying to get the story out of my head and on paper. When I am finished I will be going back through and adding, editing, and making a few changes. Keep an eye out for revisions. Feel free to give me any criticism or compliments. Any thoughts or ideas are also welcome. 


	9. Bra Comes Home

It's 8:00 a.m. Goten is just getting out of the shower and headed down to the kitchen. "Hi, Videl. What's for breakfast," he says as he sits down at the table.  
  
"Well we have scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, buttered toast, and milk or orange juice." Videl replied as she set the table.  
  
"Oh, is that all? I'm pretty hungry," Goten said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"You saiya-jins. I swear there's no pleasing you." She said as she turned back to the stove.  
  
"Actually, I don't even know if I'll be able to eat. I've been thinking about Bra since I woke up this morning. She'll be home in a couple of hours and I don't know how she's going to take the news of her mom." Goten said looking down with a look of sadness crossing his face.  
  
"It's good that you care so much. With your help she'll be okay. It'll still be hard for her to get over but she has you, Trunks, and even Vegeta to help her through it," Videl replied putting a hand on Goten's shoulder.  
  
"I think I'm going to skip breakfast and head over to Capsule Corp. right now. I'd like to be there the second she gets there," Goten said as he walked to towards the door. "Have a good day Videl, I'll see you and Gohan later."  
  
"Okay, Goten. We'll see you when you get back," Videl said with a sigh, knowing what his day was going to be like.  
  
As Goten left the house, he passed by Gohan. The two looked at each other and nodded respectfully. Once outside, Goten took to the sky and headed for Capsule Corp.  
  
"Goten headed to Capsule Corp. already?" Gohan said as he sat at the kitchen table, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah, poor kid. People there age shouldn't have to go through things like this. I feel bad for Trunks, Bra, and Goten. They are all so close. Goten and Trunks might as well be brothers. It's good though that they are all going to be there for each other," Videl said as she filled her and Gohan's plates.  
  
"Pan's coming back with her too. Those two might as well be sisters. I'd like to do what I can to help them get through it, but I think with the bonds they all have they'll be fine. I just wish father was here and we had the dragonballs. Bulma would be back and life would carry on like always. I guess we're just going to have to start accepting the changes in our lives we won't be able to change," Gohan said as he began to eat.  
  
After that, Gohan and Videl finished there breakfast in silence. Both were lost in their own thoughts of what had happened in recent days past, and what would come to be in their future.  
  
Goten landed in front of Capsule Corp. and rang the doorbell. Trunks answered the door and welcomed Goten in.  
  
"I'm glad you're here. Bra should be home soon. I imagine Pan will come here with her. I still don't know how I'm going to be able to tell her," Trunks said as he plopped down into a chair in the living room.  
  
"I'll be here for you and her. It'll be hard, but we'll all get through it together. Pan will help Bra as well. Trust me Trunks, It's going to be okay," Goten said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
Just then the both looked up and out the front window, where they saw the bus bringing Bra and Pan back from their retreat. Not saying a word to each other, the two stood up and went out side to meet the girls. 


	10. Bra Learns the News

"HI GOTEN! HI TRUNKS!" Pan yelled as she stepped off the bus. "Look Bra, the boys couldn't wait for us to come home."  
  
"I'm not surprised. I'm sure they've been bored out of their minds without us around," Bra said as she stepped off behind Pan. "Why the long faces boys? Aren't you happy to see us?"  
  
The two boys stood for a second not knowing where to begin. The sound of the bus driving off was the only noise to break the silence. Bra and Pan exchanged confused looks with each other. Finally Trunks spoke, "Bra, I have some really bad news to tell you. I just don't know how to say it."  
  
"Come on bro, you can tell me anything. Did papa do something bad again? If it wasn't for mama, he'd be in all sorts of trouble," Bra said jokingly.  
  
"That's just it Bra, it's not father this time. I'm sorry Bra, mom's dead," Trunks could barely force out the last word as tears began to form in his eyes.  
  
Bra dropped the suitcase she was holding and turned as pale as a ghost. "No., you're lying. Mama's not dead. She in the house and she's fine. Why would you say something like that?" Bra said, knowing her brother would never lie to her about something like that. Tears began streaming down her cheeks and she fell to her knees. As she began to sob, Trunks leaned down and put his arms around his little sister. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Oh Bra, Trunks, I'm so sorry," Pan quietly said as she leaned down and put a hand on Trunk's shoulder. She looked up at Goten and saw him looking at the ground with marks of tears on his cheeks.  
  
Trunks helped Bra stand up still holding on to her while she wept. "Let's go inside," he said with the sound of pain obvious in his voice. As they began walking towards the house, Goten grabbed Bra's suitcase and he and Pan followed.  
  
Once inside, Trunks sat Bra down on the couch taking place next to her. "It's going to be okay. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you," Trunks whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair.  
  
"H.. how," Bra forced out between her sobs as the teary eyed girl looked up at her older brother.  
  
Fighting back tears of his own, Trunks sat for a second as the memories of that day flooded through his mind again. He could see it all as though it were happening right then. "The weather was really bad. It was raining so hard. Mother had went to town. She knew the weather was going to be bad, but she wanted to try and beat the storm. A man crossed over into her lane, she never saw him coming," Trunks, too overwhelmed to continue, pulled his sister close as they both wept now.  
  
Pan walked up to Trunks and knelt down next to him, putting an arm around him and laying her head on his shoulder. Goten sat on the other side of Bra and put his hand on her back to let her know he was there. Bra turned and pulled him into her. She held on to him tightly as he ran his hand over her hair and held her close. Trunk was now embracing Pan. Time slowly passed as the four sat without saying a word. All were crying now, Trunks and Bra for the loss of their mother. Goten and Pan for the pain their friends and loved ones were going through. 


End file.
